gravitationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Braxan
The Braxans are a species of purple-skinned bipedal sentients from Sylvrex in the Vexan System who have long had a close relationship with Humanity, descended from primate-like ancestors like Humans, possibly sharing Danu DNA like Humans and, remarkably, being at almost exactly the same technological level. Allegiance ''' The Braxan's territories are known as the Republic of Braxica that spans 30 starsystems around Sylvrex, this is ruled by a democratic elective tripresidency, with three important officiators to their entire civilisation, but in the early days of the Confederacy admittance before it's territories expanded to extrasolar colonies, Unified Sylvrex was shared by monarchies and presidents from smaller pre-unification nations; this eventually gave way to a single, pan-galactic territorial alliance much like the Humanity's Terran Commonwealth. They are long-standing members of the Confederacy. '''Sociology Braxans are very much like Humans socially, they have a violent history with many examples of ancient empires and great battles changing their world. They share a great bond with Humans, being one of the first aliens to come in to contact with Humanity and also being at almost exactly the same technological level as Humans and possibly sharing a great deal of genetic heritage from the Danu. The Braxan are often seen as neat-freaks and obsessive-compulsive by some and hate untidiness. While this is not thought to be a true cross-section of the Braxan as a species, are known for their need to sort and label everything, without such systems many feel lost. They are a lot more tolerant and have a calmer nature than Humans, however, are fast-learners and while not as dangerously curious as Humans are known to be, share their lust for exploration and adventure. Braxans see trinities as important social structures and much of their ancient religions and political systems are based on triple-leadership or tritheistic systems. It’s not uncommon for both males and females to grow long hair and it is seen as a sign of beauty, something that the Haldorian admire about them, and the two species have become good allies. Braxans often call their civilisation and culture “Braxity” as humans would "Humanity". Appearance and Physiology Like Humans, Braxans most likely share common genetics with the Danu; Sylvrex was most likely one of the Danu’s “''planet healing''” experiments centuries before the Two Centuries War. As a result Braxans evolved to have major similarities to both Humans and Danu, and like the Danu, the Braxan are not thought to be capable of growing facial hair aside from their eyebrows and lack bodily hair aside from pubic and, in males, underarm hair. A Braxan can be distinguished by their violet skin, which comes in lighter or darker shades with more pink or blue hues depending on racial genetics and they have long, pointed ears that bifurcate just above the lobe. Their hair also tends to possess a purple tint and range from shades of purple-tinted jet black to white with a large variation in colour of the inner red-purple-blue spectrum, although true blue colours that are thought to make up only 7 percent of their hair colour as a species, on the other hand no Braxan has ever had truly red hair. Their olfactory senses function to a lesser degree than that of a Human but their hearing is much more sensitive than normal Humans and can pick up a broader range of frequency, both high and low, just out of range of standard Human hearing and with greater accuracy. Braxans have eyes that are better suited to the slightly brighter sun of the Vexan System and can see in bright environments that Humans would have trouble with, however in low light conditions Braxans would be almost totally blind where Humans would still be able to see relatively well. They do not have a liver but a cluster of several smaller organs called “''trenglexi''” that seem to produce similar digestive enzymes and protein synthesis, however the trenglexi do not act well as a detoxification system, instead this is handled by smaller rows of biochemical ring-like sac called a ‘''jarax''’ that surrounds the exit of the lower gut, and works to a much lesser effect that that of a Human liver. This means that alcohol in particular is deadly to a Braxan as these nodes cannot safely filter the chemical. They have a centralised heart and one, large kidney-like organ and no gall bladder or spleen, instead many of the spleen’s functions are taken on by the jarax organ. Like Humans, Braxans also have a neo population, although neobraxans are somewhat rare in the 31st century. Technology Braxans are remarkably at almost exactly the same technological step as Humans. When first contact was established, both species had similar centrifugal ships and the same hyperspacial speed. They build fast, purple starships with two prong-like structures at the end designed to accelerate quantum particles from the engines and share a H12-13 hyperspace speed with Humans. History Early space missions brought Braxans in to contact with Humans and together have been allies for many centuries. Before the formation of Earth’s EGA, their Terran Commonwealth Alliance and the rise of the anti-alien Proteus Corporation, Humans were still divided into many nations where Braxans had come together in union as a single world years before they entered the Confederacy, although this was unpopular by some Braxan at the time the world quickly harmonised into a global government within 50 years. The name of their planet Sylvrex is derived from words of the old Ci'va language vex/vrex, meaning ‘''star/sun''’ and sylvan meaning ‘''stage of life''’. Their sun and starsystem is called 'Vexan' literally means our star in another Braxan closely related language, Haraxish. Humans and Braxans often came together for certain important missions, one global effort in 2231 under the Centuri Colonies Programme with the Braxan against the Krann who threatened to expand their empire closer to Earth and Brax. The two planets, both new to space travel, felt uncomfortable, and with neither the Krann Empire, nor at the time, Humans, a part of the GC, the battles were unregulated, dangerous and bloody and the Krann took advantage of smaller Human and Braxan colonies, invading them and establishing their own, often wiping out all evidence of the colony’s existence. The battles became known as the Tri-Sector Wars, focused mainly around the Brulix System which lay on the very corner of Braxan, Human and Krann territory. The war ended in 2242 when four fleets, two Earth and two from Sylvrex, pincered their main fleet at Lordfort in the Gliese 752 system, a previous Human penal colony orbiting the star Wolf 1055 until devastated by the Krann. With their fleet paralysed, the Krann no longer pushed for expansion, although nor did they retract their current territories. Braxans also took part in the Confederacy-backed invasion of N’Rakkis after the destruction of Xi’an on Earth in the late 29th century, along with Human and Antoran. In 3000 the Haldorian and Braxan set up a trade deal selling cosmetics and hair accessories. Category:Species Category:Confederacy Worlds and Species